She is Love
by liloweewoah
Summary: Sequel to "Already Gone". After everything that Gail and Justin have been through, how have things been for them? Are either of them doing any better? Or is fate going to decide how they want them to be?


**A/N: So this is part two of the Justin/Gail story. If you haven't read "Already Gone" you should definitely read it before reading this. I'm really thinking that this story is gonna be my favorite one to write. I just obviously love this pairing so much! And I love you guys who have reviewed "Already Gone" so far and are taking the time to read this story. Enjoy! Oh and Parachute owns the song "She Is love" **

_**She is Love **_

_A few weeks later…_

Gail Kim stood backstage in the WWE Women's locker room getting ready for her match with Natalya and Melina against her best friend Maryse, Alicia Fox, and Tamina. She watched as Maryse came back into the room and smiled at her. "Hey girl, you ready for tonight?" Maryse asked as Gail smiled at her.

"You know it. I haven't had a match in so long so it feels great to be going out there." Gail said.

"I know how you feel, girl. You and I have been sitting this out. Well I mean I get matches but you know I want some single matches too." Maryse said as Gail walked over to her and hugged her.

"You know I understood what you meant. Now come on, let's go put on a good show." Gail said as Maryse wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"It's glad to have your old self back, Gail. I definitely missed it." Maryse said.

"That makes both of, love. It's good to feel happy and not worry about a guy." Gail said as they both walked out to meet the rest of the girls.

As they made their way to the gorilla position, they heard someone calling out Gail's name. Gail turned around to see two familiar faces back at the arena. She watched as a smile appeared on both of their faces as well as Maryse's face when she realized who was calling Gail. Gail rushed over to the pair and wrapped her arms around them.

"I've missed you guys so much!" She whispered as she let go of them.

"We've missed you too, love." Dana said as her boyfriend, Evan wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We most definitely have." Evan said as Gail smiled.

"How are you doing, Evan? Good? Better? Wait…what are you guys doing here?" Gail asked speechless at the fact that they were here.

"First love, you need to breathe. Evan and I wanted to stop by and see our best girl pal finally get to wrestle. It's been a while since you've wrestled and Evan wanted to give you some support since you've always been there for him." Dana said as Evan nodded his head.

"You know I had to be here for you. You've been there for me so much and through all the times that Dana couldn't be there for me, you were there as my best friend." Evan said, "And I'm doing better. We're almost fully healed."

"I'm glad! Well Maryse and I have to get to our match but I'll catch up with you guys later?" Gail asked as the couple nodded their heads.

Following her match that night, Gail sat in the locker room getting ready to leave. The rest of the girls had left other than the normal group of girls that she hung out with. Gabriella was with Mike, who was preparing for his match that was the end of the show. Sammi, Chesca, Tiff, and Gabriella were all with their respective others as well or so she thought they were. The knock on the women's locker room door nearly scared Gail as she shut her luggage close. "Come in!" She said not really knowing who it could possibly be.

Her eyes-widened at the sight of her best friends coming into the room. She smiled at them as they all stepped in and walked over to hug her. "You did great out there, love! I'm so proud of you!" Sammi said as she took a seat on the couch.

"I agree! It feels great to finally see you back in action. I mean after how long?" Chesca said as Tiff nodded.

"There's definitely something wrong with this company I must say. I mean they don't even use you properly and you have so much more talent than half the Divas that are out there." Tiff said.

"Awe thanks you guys that means a lot to me. I'm just glad to have a job though and get friends who always support me no matter what." Gail said as the girls looked at the TV screen to see Wade standing in the ring.

"You know that we're always gonna be here for you, Gail. No matter what we all go through. The guys are even here for you." Tiff said.

"I know and I'm so thankful for you guys. Bringing up the guys, how are the kids?" Gail asked as she looked at each of her best friends.

"Well the little one is okay though I think they're starting to be just like their father. Since they're constantly kicking me more often." Tiff said as she rubbed her baby bump.

"Well Rosalie and Sadie are…" Samantha started to say but was interrupted by the door opening.

"They're right here!" The girls heard Mike say as he walked in holding Sammi and Wade's 2-year old twin daughters.

"And don't forget Shane, Mike!" The girls heard Gabriella say as she walked into the room holding Chesca and Stephen's 3 year-old son, Shane's hand.

"Awe hello my favorite munchkins!" Gail said as she bent down to open her arms.

The three children rushed over to their aunt to give her a hug. She placed kisses on each of their cheeks before letting them go to their moms. She loved their children and was always volunteering herself to watch them. It wasn't like she had much to do now a days anyways. She wasn't looking for anyone to be with. She was just happy being single. The sound of John Cena's voice coming into the room made them all look at the screen. John wasn't supposed to show up to RAW, which was weird. And that's when Gail felt that strange feeling in her stomach.

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,  
But she takes it all for me.  
And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,  
But she makes me want to believe. _

Justin Gabriel got ready to start his promo with John Cena, David Otunga, and Husky Harris and the rest of the RAW roster. Well technically not the whole roster but just some part of it. The ones who Nexus had attacked before. David and Husky were off talking to each other in the corner while Justin stood by the car that was in the lot. He was deep in thought about what had been happening for the past week. He spent countless days and nights thinking about whether or not he had made the right decision about cheating on Gail when she hadn't done anything wrong. He guessed it was the fact that Kelly had her vindictive ways of persuading a man into falling in love with her and he had fallen for that trap.

Justin never realized John walking over to him or the fact that John had been calling him for the longest time until he felt someone pat him on the back. Justin shook his head and looked at John, who was just giving him a look. "What happened?" Justin asked.

"I've been calling you for the past couple of minutes, man. Are you okay?" John asked.

"It's just been a rough couple of weeks." Justin said as John patted his back.

"You miss her, don't you?" John asked.

"A lot, John. I regret hurting her so much because she's always been there. She was always there to cheer me up. She took so much beating for me. I can't imagine why I just didn't understand her." Justin said.

"Have you talked to Kelly about how you're feeling?" John asked as he sat on the car that was meant for their scene.

Justin looked at John and gave him a look. How on earth was John expecting him to explain to Kelly that he was still madly in love with his ex-girlfriend? Kelly was going to go crazy if she had found that out. But honestly lately things between the two had been getting pretty out of hand. It would really explain the scruff that he had going on right now. You could say that it was coming from stress because he really did feel stressed out when it came to Kelly. The things that she did just got to him more and more. He wasn't exactly sure how much of her drama and high-maintenance level he could handle.

"That's something…I just…I can't talk to Kelly about it. She just wouldn't understand how I really feel." Justin said.

"I know it's not my place to tell you this, Justin but honestly Gail's a much better girl for you if I may say. She's a keeper and she worries about you more than Kelly ever worries about you." John said.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.

"Well let me ask you a question, Justin which of the two girls has always been there for you through every injury or minor injury that you have gone through?" John asked.

Justin thought about his answer. Gail had always been by his side when he had gotten her and had been there for him most of the time. Kelly had never been there especially during the beatings that he had taken recently. She had barely even wanted to be there for him. Word around the back was that Gail had been worried about him but really didn't want to say much. She had always been the worrying type and that was one of the things that he loved about her.

"Well that would definitely be Gail but that's because she's the worrying type of person and you know that. She even worries about you when you get hurt too." Justin said.

"Yes but not in the way that she worries about you, Justin. There's something in the way that she looks at you that makes me think you really don't see what you're missing out on. She really loves you, Justin and you've really let the wrong thing go. She's taken countless beatings for you and defended you and you've just let her go to waste. You've never fully appreciated her when she was with you." John said as Justin thought about it.

"I guess not. I just don't know what to do, John. Like I really loved Gail and I still do. I'm just scared she won't take me back." Justin said.

"I'll make you a promise then." John said.

"And what's that?" Justin asked.

"I'll toss you a little harder onto the car than usual and that'll have her worried about you cause we all know how she really is. She'll be so worried she'd show up to help you." John said.

"How can you be so sure with this plan?" Justin asked.

"It's Gail. Yes she may not be readable all the time but when it comes to something that has you involved, she's there like I said." John said.

"Alright man, I'm in. Whatever brings her back to me." Justin said.

"Good. That means you'll just have to take care of Kelly after tonight." John said as they got ready to cut their promo.

Filming the promo went really well for the guys and for the most part Gail had been watching the whole thing backstage just as John had told Justin she would be. She was still in the women's locker room with the girls and they were watching the ending of RAW. She had been sitting on the couch biting her nails as she watched the three Nexus guys who were out in the parking lot being attacked by the rest of the rosters. She had to admit that she liked what was going on but she couldn't stand to see Justin getting hurt.

Yes she had been hurting from the end of their relationship but that didn't stop her from still loving him. In her mind there would always be a soft spot for him. He had been the one person to acknowledge her when she felt like she was invisible to the rest of the world. He had made her feel like she was on top of the earth. She owed him that much if anything. He had really brought her out of her shell.

Within a few seconds, the girls saw John attacking Justin. Tiff, Chesca, Sammi, & Gabriella looked to see Gail's reaction. They all knew what was going to happen and they knew exactly how Gail was going to react when she saw what John was going to do to Justin. And that's exactly what they were about to see. They watched as John quickly pulled Justin and threw him against the side of a car nearly shattering the passenger window. They watched as Justin was then thrown into a group of chairs leaning against a barrier. Gail's sudden gasp could be heard as they watched John pick Justin up. She watched as John suddenly picked Justin up and gave him the Attitude Adjustment onto the car where Justin's body had nearly cracked the windshield. Before any of the girls could keep Gail in the room, she had ran out of the room to tend to Justin.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need. _

John counted the minutes that it took for Gail to come out and check on Justin, who was still being attacked by the RAW roster. John was just about to count 5 minutes and 20 seconds, when he heard the sounds of heels clicking against the ground coming closer. He smirked at Justin who was still groaning in pain. John saw Gail appear near the garage and watched as she rushed over to stop the guys from attacking Justin. "Guys, that's enough." Gail said trying to shove the guys off of Justin but it was to no avail, "Guys seriously that's enough! You've done enough damage!"

"Guys, we're done here. Go on." John said as the guys groaned before heading back into the arena.

Gail quickly rushed over to Justin's side as he winced in pain. She and John quickly helped him off the car and sat him down in front of the car. Gail bent down to run her hand through his hair. "Are you okay, Justin?" She asked as Justin looked at her.

John had been right. She was going to show up to check on him. He could barely answer her back because he was shocked that she was even there with him. That she was even close to him and massaging his scalp or whatever she was doing. Plus her outfit just left him to wonder. She was dressed in a pink off the shoulder top with what he assumed was he bra straps showing and a pair of black short shorts that barely even went past her thighs.

"Justin, are you okay?" He heard someone asking as he shook his head again realizing it was her.

"I'm…I'm fine, Gail. What are you doing out here?" He asked her.

"Obviously checking on you." John said as Justin and Gail both shot him a look, "Alright that's my cue to leave guys. Justin man, good job with taking that Attitude Adjustment. Gail, I'll see you later at the bar right?"

"Yeah I'll be there. See ya later, John." Gail said smiling at him as he walked away.

"You never answered my question." Justin said gaining back Gail's attention.

"What question?" Gail asked.

"What are you doing out here? Someone could have hurt you. The guys could have hurt you." Justin said as Gail stroked his cheek before shaking her head at him.

"You're always so worried about me. I'm fine, Justin. I just wanted to check how you were doing. You looked like you took some nasty punishments. The guys wouldn't hurt me though your guys would probably. Come on, let's get you back inside." Gail said helping him up.

_Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,  
But she waited patiently. _

_It was all the same, all my pride and shame,  
And she put me on my feet_

_A week later…_

Justin walked into the arena with the biggest smile on his face. He felt someone squeezing his hand. He looked over at his side and gave his girlfriend a smile. They had only been back together for a week but Justin was still mesmerized by everything that Gail did. He leaned down to stroke her cheek with his free hand. Gail tiptoed to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Seriously can you two get a room?" They heard someone say as they pulled away.

They smiled when they saw that the question had come from their best friend, Wade, who was carrying his and Sammi's twin daughters. Gail squealed when she saw her nieces and quickly let go of Justin's hand before rushing to Wade. She took Rosalie into her arms and placed kisses all over the toddlers face as Rosalie giggled. Justin smirked at the sight of his girlfriend holding the child. He had to admit that one day he wanted to be just like Wade and Sammi or even Chesca and Stephen. He wanted to have children. Their whole group of friends were already close to having kids but them. Tiff and Randy were expecting and Mike and Gabriella were also expecting.

He wondered if Gail wanted children of her own. But that was easy to read from the fact that she loved watching Rosalie, Sadie, and Shane. It might have been a sign for him to actually pick up on what they had been missing out on. Justin looked back at Gail, who now had the twins wrapping their arms around her giving her a hug. Sammi walked over to Justin and gave him a hug, "You did the right thing, Justin."

Justin looked at Sammi and smiled before hugging her back, "I know I did and I'm glad."

"She's back to her normal self again. How did Kelly take the news?" Sammi asked as the rest of their gang joined them at the entrance of the arena.

Justin looked at Sammi then back at Gail, who was busy playing with Shane, Rosalie, and Sadie. He let a smile form on his face as he watched his girlfriend. He looked back at Sammi about thought how to tell her how Kelly had taken the news. She hadn't taken the news too bad though. Justin guessed it was because she had already found someone else. Once he had told her about how he really felt for Gail, she looked at him in shock but the funny thing was that she had answered him back as a normal person. She told him that if he was happy then so was she. And that made him question her. He asked her why she wasn't mad at all and had confessed that she hadn't been loyal throughout their whole relationship. Justin didn't exactly know how to react then so he left her in anger and looked for Gail.

"She took the news well, Sammi." Justin said.

"Who took the news well?" They heard Chesca ask as she joined in on their conversation along with Tiff.

"Kelly." Sammi said.

"Oh so you finally told her about you and Gail?" Chesca asked.

"Yeah. She took the news well though she did tell me that she had been cheating on me all throughout our relationship." Justin said.

"Why am I not surprised about that?" Tiff asked.

"I don't know. You tell me." Justin said as Chesca threw her arm around his shoulder.

"Justin, she was never really loyal to any of the guys she's dated. What makes you think she was going to be loyal to you?" Chesca asked.

"I don't know. I just guess I thought I was different you know. Like I really meant something to her." Justin said.

"Oh Justin, that's why Gail was there to pick up the pieces for you. Fate knew that you two were seriously meant for each other and that's why they brought you too back together. Even if it was way too soon. They knew that you guys had to be together." Tiff said.

"I'm really thankful for that. She really does make me feel so much special." Justin said as they girls all giggled at the sight of him being all mushy.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need. _

Gail walked around the arena just wanting to be alone. She wanted some time to think about what she was doing. She didn't exactly know if this was the right thing. Had she and Justin gotten back together way too soon? Or were things really meant to be for them? She didn't know what to do but she definitely knew who she wanted to go to for advice and that's exactly where she was headed. Walking a couple feet more, she stopped when she saw the familiar name that she was looking for. Knocking on the door, she waited till she heard them tell her to come in and when they did she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey, are you free to talk right now?" Gail asked shutting the door.

"Yeah of course, Gail. What's up?" John asked looking at her.

"I've been thinking about stuff and it's just got me really confused. And I mean I can talk to the girls but I really need a guy's point of view or perspective. And I mean I can talk to Evan but I wouldn't want Dana to be left out of the conversation so I decided to come to you for help." Gail said.

"Well come sit down." John said as Gail and him sat on the couch, "So what's the problem?"

"It's my relationship with Justin." Gail said.

"You guys are already having problems? You guys have barely been back together." John said as Gail laughed.

"No we're not having problems. I'm just questioning things. You know how I am." Gail said as John wrapped his arm around her.

"Thinking you got back with him way too soon?" John asked as she nodded, "Well I think that if you followed your heart and the results made you happy, then you didn't rush too quickly. You two love each other and we can all see that. So you guys had a falling apart and then came back together sooner than anyone expected, it happens. That's all part of life. If you're having second thoughts about that, you shouldn't. I think you and Justin are doing the right thing by being happy."

Gail smiled at John and leaned her head on his shoulder, "When did you become Dr. Phil?"

John laughed before kissing her head, "When I became your best friend."

"Thank you, John." Gail said as John nodded his head.

_And when that world slows down, dear.  
And when those stars burn out, here.  
Oh she'll be there, yes she'll be there.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

Justin had his hand on his neck. He was still sore from his match and to add onto that Heath and him had just lost the titles, which didn't make him feel any better. He was now headed back to his locker room. He needed a good shower and to just relax when he got back to the hotel. He walked the last few steps towards his locker room before reaching out to open the door until the door opened. His eyes stopped at the person who was coming out of the room a small smile forming on his face. He waited till they noticed him standing there. They watched the smile form on their face before they wrapped their arms around him. He wrapped his arms back around them.

"Hey you. What are you doing here?" He asked rubbing their back.

"I came to hang out with Sammi and talk to Stu. How are you though? I watched your match. Your neck still giving you problems?" Gail asked looking up at him.

"After that match, all I want to do is go back to our hotel room and relax with you. My neck's been in pain the whole week." Justin said as Gail's hands traveled up to try and ease the pain.

"Well why don't you go and take a shower and get changed then we'll head to the hotel? I'm gonna go grab my bags." Gail said letting go of him.

Justin kept his arms wrapped around his girlfriends waist, "Why don't you just stay here and then I'll help you get your bags later?"

"Are you sure?" Gail asked as Justin leaned down to give her a quick peck on her lips.

"Of course I'm sure. Now come on." Justin said bringing her back into the locker room.

"I'm really sorry about your loss tonight. You know with your match." Gail said as Justin shut the door.

"It's fine, babe. I really don't mind it at all. As long as I have you that's all I need." Justin said as Gail smiled before kissing him.

_She is love, and she is all I need,  
She is love, and she is all I need,_

_She is love, and she is all I need. _


End file.
